The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patent DocumentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee7,346,429B2Mar. 18, 2008Engineering Services Inc6,611,120B2Aug. 26, 2003Samsung Electronics Co Ltd7,609,753B1Oct. 27, 2009Rockwell Collins Inc7,953,110B1May 31, 2011Boeing Co6,484,083B1Nov. 19, 2002Sandia Corp, SandiaNational Laboratories8,515,577B2Aug. 20, 2013Yulun Wang, Charles S.Jordan, Keith Philip Laby,Jonathan Southard
Robotic devices have become increasingly common for carrying out routine tasks. With advances in technology, robotic devices have become useful for carrying out more complex tasks or replace humans in carrying out dangerous work. Communication between robotic devices is necessary in systems that utilize more than one entity. A need exists for improved methods for robotic devices to communicate and share information with one another to more efficiently complete work.